video_game_charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Goro
Goro is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series, who made his debut in the first Mortal Kombat game as a sub-boss to Shang Tsung. Mortal Kombat 1 A member of the four-armed Shokan race, Goro became the Grand Champion of the Mortal Kombat tournament after defeating the Great Kung Lao. For 500 years, he remained undefeated and helped Shang Tsung grow ever closer to achieving Shao Kahn's goal of domination over Earthrealm. In his tenth title defense, however, he faced Liu Kang, a shaolin monk chosen by the White Lotus Society to represent them. Kang pushed him to his limits and finally defeated the mighty Shokan warrior. In the tournament's aftermath he went missing after a battle where he fought Kano, Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade, and was believed to be dead. Mortal Kombat 4 After Shao Kahn's defeat Goro reappeared. Despite having the intent to avenge his losses at the hands of Liu Kang, Goro began to take an interest in the matters of his own race and he joined his fellow Shokan in the war against the Centaurians. Kitana intervened and negotiated both races an uneasy truce and peace accord. During the negotiations Kung Lao appeared and challenged Goro. He wanted to kill Goro for vanquishing his ancestor, the Great Kung Lao. Kung Lao slashed Goro's chest leaving a scar in it. Since it was a ceremonial blow, Kung Lao considered the score settled and the two shook hands. When Shinnok and his legion were defeated and Edenia was once again free, Goro and the Shokan race decided to ally with the Edenians. As a condition in their partnership, Goro signed a peace treaty with the Centaurians. Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Years later, during the time of the Deadly Alliance, the united Edenians and Shokans marched on Shao Kahn's weakened army. Goro was exhausted from battle and was struck from behind by Noob Saibot. He was mortally wounded, apparently dying from the injury. So, Princess Kitana held a royal funeral for her former ally. However, Goro was able to survive, being saved from death by Shao Kahn himself, with the promise to return the Shokans to their former glory and the banishment of the Centaurians in exchange for his allegiance. Agreeing to these terms, Goro placed his royal seal on a nearby fallen disfigured Shokan (whom Kitana and the other Shokans found and mistook for him, successfully deceiving them while hiding his defection) and resumed his place at Shao Kahn's side. Mortal Kombat Armageddon Goro helped Shao Kahn to become the Emperor of Outworld again. Along with Shang Tsung, he aided Shao Kahn in reclaiming his stronghold, which was occupied by the Edenian forces led by Mileena. The three crushed all who defended the stronghold, and with their combined might destroyed the reinforced door that guarded the throne room. Mileena then surrendered, and Shao Kahn became Emperor once more. Later on Goro was confronted by Taven in Shao Kahn's Fortress. The edenian demigod wished to kill Quan Chi but in order to do so he had to get through Goro first. Taven eventually defeated Goro, who stormed off, telling Taven that if they were to meet in the battle field he would not be so lucky. He was killed somewhere in the middle of the Battle of Armageddon. Category:Bosses Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Knifemen Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Teleporters Category:Arcade Debuts Category:Deceased Characters Category:M Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Males Category:SNES Characters Category:Genesis Characters Category:GB Characters Category:N64 Characters Category:PS1 Characters Category:Dreamcast Characters Category:Gamecube Characters Category:PSP Characters Category:PS2 Characters Category:Xbox Characters Category:Wii Characters Category:Game Gear Characters Category:PC Characters Category:Sega CD Characters Category:Movie Characters